


I Might Change My Mind (Clara Oswald/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Happy, character comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Clara Oswald died… So you thought.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I Might Change My Mind (Clara Oswald/Reader)

Clara Oswald had died. You’ll never hear her laugh again. You’ll never feel her hand grab yours as she would run with you in tow. Clara Oswald was the bravest person you ever knew. You loved her. You never got the chance to tell her. You remember it all; her horrid screech, the Doctor’s tear filled eyes, Clara’s plea for the Doctor to not be a warrior, Ashildr’s look of pure terror. Clara did not deserve to die like that, but there was nothing you could do about it.  
You’re completely alone now. The Doctor had been transported to who knows where by Ashildr. He told you to not go looking for him and you listened. Even if you could operate the Tardis you wouldn’t know where to find him. Ashildr let you and Rigsby leave peacefully without any threat from her or the Quantum Shade. You hoped you would never see Ashildr again. Rigsby kept asking if you were okay and each time you lied. You told him to go home and he begrudgingly listened. You sit down at the park bench and sigh.

“Why did you have to die, Clara? Why couldn’t you have been more careful?”

You pause and look around. There’s no one nearby. You rest your face in your hands.

“And now I am talking out loud to myself.”  
You get up from the bench and walk back home. A loud groaning noise erupts from your left. You turn to look for the source. A large grey tube appears several feet from you. It sounds just like the Tardis, but it does not look like one. Did the Doctor escape? You walk closer to it.

“Doctor?”

The groaning stops and a loud thud echoes throughout the area. The grey tube is at least ten feet tall with a white sliding metal door at the front. The door slides open. A bright light pours out from the doors. You squint and the light fades away to reveal a short figure standing in the doorway. As your eyes adjust you instantly recognize Clara Oswald. Your heart skips a beat.

“Y/N!” Clara shouts.

“Clara?”

You don’t move, but Clara sprints to you. She jumps into your arms and hugs you tightly. Her hands wringing your shirt in the process. You instinctively wrap your arms around Clara to support her. Your chest tingles from hers pressing into yours. She mumbles your name over as she buries her face into the crook of your neck. You can’t help but smile.

“How?”

Clara pulls away and looks at you. Her face is at level with yours and all you can see is her warm eyes. She sniffles and smiles, but you can see it doesn’t meet her eyes now. Your eyes dart down to her lips. They were so close to yours. If you just could lean forward and purse your lips, you can plant a kiss on her soft, plump lips. No, you can’t do that now. Something is wrong. She’s upset. Stupid, selfish. Clara pulls away, but still holds you in her arms. Your face grows warmer by the minute as your heartbeat refuses to slow down.

Clara explains what happened to her in the past few hours.

“You were on Gallifrey with the Doctor… And the Timelords saved you from dying?” You ask. Clara nods. You fail to see an approaching Ashildr. Clara pulls away completely and looks behind you. You turn and follow her gaze.

“It’s only temporary. Clara where’s the key to the Tardis?” Ashildr asks.

“What are you doing here?” You bluntly ask.

“I’m here to drop off the Tardis for the Doctor. Then Clara and I will go back to Galifrey.”

You only stare at Ashildr. Clara pulls the Tardis key from her pocket slowly as if it might shatter into a million pieces. She looks down at it as it flashes a bit from the sunlight. She hands it to Ashildr. Ashildr takes the keys. You glance from between Clara and Ashildr. Why is Clara upset? Why did she give Ashildr the Tardis key? Ashildr only nods at you with a small smile before walking away. You give her a flat glare.

“What is she talking about? Drop the Tardis off? You’re going back to Gallifrey?” You ask.

“My death is still a fixed point in time. I have to go back to Gallifrey for the Timelords to put me back in my timeline right before my death, or else the universe will be destroyed,” Clara says.

“You… You’re still going to die.”

Clara nods. You close your eyes tightly and nod.

“Why did you come back here?” To me.

“To take you back to the Doctor.” Clara says flatly. She’s lying, or not telling the whole truth.

“No, you could have just given the Doctor his Tardis back and he would have come to get me. Why did you come back? Just to say goodbye again?”

Suddenly, Clara grabs your face gently in her hands and slams her lips against yours. Your eyes shut and you wrap your arms around her waist. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, she pulls away. You let her go.

“Clara, I love you.”

Clara smiles.

“I know.” She winks. You shake your head.

“Say it. Just once.”

“I love you.” Clara says. 

“I’m glad. That would’ve been embarrassing if you didn’t love me after that.” Clara laughs in agreement. 

You and Clara kiss one more time. You both go inside the new Tardis holding each other’s hands.  
The floors are shiny and almost slippery as if someone had recently mopped the floors. The walls are white as well with no paintings or decorations. The console has a glass box in the center with a basket pulley system inside. The console is layered with many levers and buttons with different gauges. Clara grabs a lever and flips it. The pulley system pumps up and down accompanied by a softer groaning noise.

You and Clara grab onto the console as the Tardis jolts to the side. You look at the glass center and watch in wonder. Little did you notice that Clara was watching you with a small smile. Once the Tardis settles you and Clara stand upright again.

“I’m sorry that the Doctor doesn’t remember you. I wish it could have been me he forgot instead of you. He cares about you so much.” Clara shakes her head.

“No, I would never want that to be you. He cares for you just as much,” Clara says.

The Tardis thuds announcing your arrival. Clara walks over to the Tardis and presses a few buttons.

“There. An American diner is now officially set as the exterior shell. Ashildr is going to get someone to bring the Doctor here and then she’ll come in here. You’ll wait at the bar and he’ll find you. I serve you both and we make sure he’s okay. Then I’ll leave you both to it,” Clara says.

“Wait, what if I came with you?” You blurt out. “I mean not now. You have all the time in the world to get back to Gallifrey. What if during the end when I decide to stop living on the Tardis with the Doctor, because you know I was planning on being a come and go companion anyway, you come back and we have a last hoorah time traveling trip, or vacation, or whatever extended stay with you? I’ll call you. You come and get me then we can see the stars and be together until the end of your run. What do you think?” Clara smiles.

“Well, I guess I might change my mind about going in the first place if you’re with me. If the universe collapses it will be because of you.” Clara teases. You chuckle.

“What do you say?”

“It’s a date.” Clara says. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
